<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Sunlight by tiffdawg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522810">Summer Sunlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffdawg/pseuds/tiffdawg'>tiffdawg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, no y/n, soft soft soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffdawg/pseuds/tiffdawg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After driving a couple hours out of the city, Frankie had finally stopped in a small town surrounded by green hills and rocky mountain peaks. As it turned out, it was the first night of the town’s annual music and arts festival. The historic main street was lined with booths for local artists and artisans and tempting smells, both sweet and savory wafted from the endless food vendors. Frankie, ever patient with you, dutifully followed you down the bustling street from stall to stall as you pointed out your favorite paintings and snacked on every free sample. And when the two of you finally settled on your dinner choices, you wandered over to a nearby park where there was a stage set up for live music. You sat together on the grassy lawn, stealing bites off each other’s plates and enjoying the sunset concert.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>It was, if you said so yourself, the perfect summer night.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francisco "Catfish" Morales &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Summer Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a fic request as part of my 500 follower celebration over on tumblr.</p><p>Based on the prompts "Take my jacket, it’s cold outside," and "Can I kiss you?" with our favorite pilot Frankie.</p><p>This is my first attempt at writing Frankie, so I hope you enjoy this wholesome af friends to lovers goodness 🥺</p><p><b>Content Warning:</b> Frankie grieves Redfly off-page. It's the slight mention of past grief, but i wanted to mention that just in case.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the perfect summer night.</p><p>Frankie had shown up on your front porch a little after noon on an otherwise boring Saturday with a lopsided smile and the gentle instruction to get dressed and get in the truck. Without needing another word of explanation from your friend, you’d thrown on the first sundress you found hanging in your closet – a flirty little red thing dotted with white flowers – and climbed into the cab next to him. </p><p>“Where are we going?” you’d asked excitedly with a bright smile.</p><p>“Patience is a virtue,” he’d chastised, spouting off one of his endless aphorisms. He always seemed to have a saying for everything and while they were usually wise pieces of advice that you’d do well to listen to, you’d rolled your eyes at him. He only laughed at you as he shifted the truck into gear and started off down the road.</p><p>In the end, your patience paid off. After driving a couple hours out of the city, Frankie had finally stopped in a small town surrounded by green hills and rocky mountain peaks. As it turned out, it was the first night of the town’s annual music and arts festival. The historic main street was lined with booths for local artists and artisans and tempting smells, both sweet and savory wafted from the endless food vendors. Frankie, ever patient with you, dutifully followed you down the bustling street from stall to stall as you pointed out your favorite paintings and snacked on every free sample. And when the two of you finally settled on your dinner choices, you wandered over to a nearby park where there was a stage set up for live music. You sat together on the grassy lawn, stealing bites off each other’s plates and enjoying the sunset concert.</p><p>It was, if you said so yourself, the perfect summer night.</p><p>Eventually, the two of you left your prime spot behind in search of dessert, and he led you to an old ice cream parlor. It was then that you suspected he’d been to the tiny town before. Without even asking, he ordered you a scoop of your favorite flavor in a fresh waffle cone. You might’ve been annoyed at your apparent predictability, but when he ordered a chocolate one for himself, just as you knew he would, you had to smile. The simple truth was, you just knew each other that well. </p><p>You left the busy festival behind, the sounds of music and laughter fading in the background, in favor of a quieter path, walking quietly side by side. Each time your knuckles brushed against his, the accidental touch sent a spark of electricity up your arm and to your heart. If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve thought he was letting the back of his hand skim against yours on purpose and it took nearly every ounce of restraint in your body to tamp down the urge to lace your fingers through his.</p><p>But that desire was nothing new. You’d been friends with Frankie for years and in love with him for almost as long.</p><p>You were down to your last bite – a rather tragic occurrence – when you came to a meadow on the edge of town. Just beyond that was a gorgeous lake that stretched out for miles. Its dark, glassy surface shimmered under the moonlight and you <i>swore</i> the water called to you.</p><p>“Hey, Frankie,” you said, catching his attention. “I’ll race you to the water.” Without another word, you sprinted off toward the lake.</p><p>“That’s cheating!” he called after you.</p><p>“So? I thought you were special ops! That’s pretty pathetic if you can’t even catch me!” you taunted over your shoulder. Although, when he started after you, cutting across the clearing with ease, you quickly realized your mistake. You were mere steps away from the lakeshore when a pair of strong arms encircled your shoulders.</p><p>“You really thought you were going to win?” he panted against your ear as he held you to his chest. </p><p>“I thought I might if I cheated,” you said coyly shyly, looking back at him with your best smile. </p><p>“At least you admit it,” he said with a deep laugh that reverberated against you. You placed your hands over his, hoping foolheartedly that if you did, he might never let you go.</p><p>“I missed being with you like this,” you sighed, speaking before you thought better of it. His laughter faded and you stilled in his arms.</p><p>Ever since he’d returned from Colombia, things had been different. <i>Frankie</i> had been different. You never asked for the details. You didn’t need to know. You saw how it affected him and that was enough to tell you it was bad. So, you’d given him the space he needed as he mourned his friend and offered what little help you could. That usually meant supplying take out on nights you knew he was alone and needed someone to sit with him. You knew his past; knew he didn’t do well when he was alone. Even during those long nights spent together, he never said much, and more often than not you ended up putting on an old movie to fill the silence.</p><p>Which is why you’d been surprised – and so, stupidly excited – when he’d suggested spending the evening out together. It was like you had your friend back. Because even when he was sitting next to you, it’d felt like he wasn’t really there. And you missed him terribly.</p><p>He broke his hold on you, his arms falling to his side, and you cursed yourself and your big mouth. You’d been trying so hard not to push him. To let him grieve and heal in his own time. You grimaced and hung your head as you tried to form some sort of apology.</p><p>Frankie walked around you, and his boots came into your line of sight. He ran the pad of his thumb across the swell of your cheek before gently guiding your gaze to his with a hand on your chin. You met his eyes, dark and filled with raw emotion. “I missed this too,” he rasped.</p><p>You shivered at his words – and the look on his face when he spoke. </p><p>Of course, he noticed.</p><p>“Hey, take my jacket, it’s cold outside,” he offered. Before you could protest that it wasn’t actually cold, he slipped off his jacket and placed it on your shoulders. Suddenly enveloped in his lingering warmth, your argument died on your tongue. Instead, you pulled the suede material around you. It was almost as good as his embrace.</p><p>“C’mon,” he said quietly. With a hand on the small of your back, he guided you to the water’s edge. You slipped off your shoes and dipped your toes in, smiling as the warm water lapped at your ankles. Mesmerized by the reflection of the light of the waxing moon on the rippling water, you relaxed into the moment, wanting it to last forever. On a night like that, with Frankie beside you, you could almost convince yourself that he felt the same.</p><p>“This is so perfect,” you told him, not for the first time that night. You really just needed to distract yourself from your own thoughts. You stepped out of the water and stood next to him. “How did you know about this place? Seems a little out of the way.”</p><p>“My family went camping in these mountains every summer when I was a kid. My mom always insisted on stopping here for the festival.” A bashful smile pulled at his lips even as he looked out at the water, clearly trying to play it cool but failing miserably. “It’s, uh, it’s a good memory.”</p><p>“Well, thank you for sharing it with me.”</p><p>“I had a feeling you would like it. And I figured you deserved something fun after the way I’ve been the past few months.” You opened your mouth to refute him, but he stopped you with a hand on your shoulder and a serious look. “You can argue all you want, but you’re not going to win this one.”</p><p>“You know I’m with you through anything. You’re my best friend,” you reminded him.</p><p>He was quiet for a long moment. With his brow furrowed and mouth pressed into a thin line, an almost unreadable expression fell across his features as he considered you. His hands fell to your waist as he pulled your body closer to his. “What if I love you more than a best friend should?”</p><p>Your eyes widened and your chest hollowed at his confession, but what surprised you the most was the pain laced through his words. His normally steady voice gave way to a broken, hoarse whisper. He sounded like a man defeated. It was as if he didn’t know you loved him with your whole heart – and that nearly broke yours. </p><p>“Frankie,” you sighed, overwhelmed. You searched your racing mind for the right words, finding yourself at a loss. He had to know you loved him. Wasn’t it painfully obvious?</p><p>“I’m sorry.” His hands fell from your waist and he stepped back. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”</p><p>“Wait!” Panicking, you fisted the front of his shirt to hold him in place. “Can I kiss you?” you asked softly, “Please.” </p><p>Frankie gave an almost imperceptible nod before offering a quiet, breathy, “Yeah.”</p><p>Reaching for the brim of his hat between two fingers, you pulled it off his head and ran a hand through his mussed curls, sweeping the dark locks off his face. Your lips hovered over his for a drawn-out moment, breaths mingling, and your heartbeat sped up as you closed the last bit of distance separating the two of you. Eyes falling shut, you summoned all your courage, and kissed your best friend for the first time.</p><p>Smiling gently, you pulled away slowly, eyes blinking open only to find him gazing lovingly at you. A warm glow radiated within you, lit by him and him alone.</p><p>He cupped your face between his hands and pressed his forehead against yours. He kissed the tip of your nose and your ginned widened against his palms at the gesture of affection. “I don’t want to waste any more time with you.”</p><p>“Then don’t,” you whispered. “Kiss me again.” </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me twice.”</p><p>He molded his lips to yours once more, only that time, it was deeper, almost sensual. You happily followed his lead, savoring the way his lips felt – warm and soft and just slightly chapped – moving against yours. Each kiss felt like a silent <i>I love you</i> he gifted to you, and you wondered how you ever could’ve thought he didn’t love you just as much as you loved him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Golden Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five years later.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a fic request as part of my 500 follower celebration over on <a href="https://tiffdawg.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p><p>Based on the prompt “I’m not going to leave you. You’re never going to have to suffer by yourself again, I promise.” with Frankie.</p><p>While I have no intention of writing a series about Frankie Morales (I can hardly keep up with the two multichapters I am writing) I wrote this to fill a request and then realized that it actually worked as a continuation of One Summer Night. So, here's the accidental part two. </p><p><b>Content Warning:</b> angst with a happy ending, alcohol, mild language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stealing a long glance to your left, you admired your boyfriend next to you, one hand on the wheel and the other arm thrown across the back of your seat, fingers dancing along your shoulder. With the sun setting just beyond the driver’s side window, he was perfectly illuminated in a gold halo that bent around the curve of his nose and reflected off his aviators. That afternoon’s thunderstorm had given way to a surprisingly beautiful evening.</p><p>“Francisco?” you prompted shyly despite knowing that he would never deny your silly little request. His eyes remained trained on the open stretch of road before you, but the hand toying with the strap of your dress tapped on your bare skin, encouraging you to continue. “Pull over.” </p><p>His eyes darted toward you with a brow quirked in silent question.</p><p>“I think it’s the perfect night to watch the sunset,” you explained, a smile creeping onto your face, “And I want to watch it with you.”</p><p>A matching smiled tugged at his own lips. “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>He drove a little further before turning down an old dirt road and parking alongside a grassy field. You climbed halfway over the center console and dug your hiking boots out of the back seat. They were always stashed away for the impromptu adventures the two of you tended to stumble on. You had just laced up the second one when the passenger door swung open. </p><p>“My lady,” Frankie smiled as he offered a hand to help you out of his truck. His brand-new truck that you’d finally convinced him to buy with the money he earned from his new job. Something he was rightfully proud of. </p><p>“My knight in shining armor,” you cooed, flicking the brim of his favorite hat – your favorite too, if you were being honest – before taking his hand and hopping down. He threw his arm around your shoulders again, pulling you close as he was always liked to do, and you slipped your own wandering hand into the back pocket of his worn jeans. As you meandered idly out into the open meadow, the crunch of the gravel road under your soles faded into a bed of soft grasses still wet from the earlier rain and you were glad you’d swapped your stylish sandals for something a sturdier.</p><p>“I like the new look, by the way,” he teased, gesturing to your boots. </p><p>“Shut up,” you chided lightly as you smiled at him. He just pressed a kiss to your temple in response.</p><p>When you found a spot that you liked amongst a spattering of blue and yellow wildflowers, Frankie unfolded an old blanket and the two of you sat side by side, eyes cast westward as you watched the sun sink below the horizon. The golden sky slowly shifted into brilliant pink, dotted only by a few lingering puffy white clouds, and the fireflies blinking to life around you would soon become your best source of light.</p><p>Frankie pointed toward the tree line where you found a doe and her fawn emerging from the woods, joining you to graze in the meadow. “We picked the perfect spot,” he whispered, his cheeks rounded as he smiled at you. </p><p>“This is the perfect moment,” you declared softly. “I could stay right here with you forever.”</p><p>The hand holding yours squeezed, but his face fell. He gazed at you with a raw, open expression, and you knew in your heart that whatever he said next would be important. </p><p>“I love you,” he started, hesitation warping his voice. “You know that, right?”</p><p>“Of course I do. I love you too. With all my heart,” you assured him gently. “Do you know how lucky I consider myself to be in love with my best friend?”</p><p>He nodded and swallowed hard. For a drawn-out moment, it looked like he wanted to say more. God, you desperately wanted him to. His mouth opened and shut around unspoken words. Words you suspected you could easily supply for him. You knew what he wanted to say next. You could see the question written all over his face. But you had no idea how to pull it out of him. And, more than that, you didn’t want to have to because it had to come from him and him alone.</p><p>When he finally spoke, it wasn’t anything close to what you’d hoped to hear. “We should get going,” he suggested.</p><p>“Oh,” you sighed, not bothering to hide your disappointment. It wasn’t the first time something like that had happened. He stood and you moved off the blanket for him, watching as he folded it messily and tucked it under his arm. When he started to walk away, attempting to pull you along by your hand, your feet wouldn’t move. </p><p>Frankie looked back at your clasped hands first and then your face, clearly confused as to why you weren’t following him. You’d been trying so hard not to push him, to let him do this in his own time, but dared then to offer a bit of encouragement. “I don’t think the others will mind if we’re late. Especially if there was something else you wanted to say.”</p><p>His whole body stiffen, from his jaw down to his boots planted in the soft soil, and his hand dropped yours. “No,” he said with a definitive shake of his head. “Now let’s go before you get eaten by mosquitos. You know they like you because you’re so sweet.” </p><p>It was a joke he’d made a thousand times before. Something that never failed to pull a laugh out of you. At least until that night. </p><p>With that, Frankie walked away. You wrapped your arms around yourself and rubbed your hands up and down your arms, trying to generate some heat as a chill settled around you. You took one last look around at the beautiful scene as the last bit of sunlight faded on a lost moment.</p><p>… . …</p><p>“Next round is on me,” Frankie said. The table cheered and he picked up the empty beer pitchers before sliding off his barstool. </p><p>“I’ll help you, Fish,” Benny offered, jumping up after him. </p><p>“Ben,” Will said just loud enough for him to hear as he passed by. “This one’s going to need something stronger than beer.” He gestured to you. You glared at the back of Will’s head, already dreading whatever was coming next. </p><p>“Round of shots for the table?” Benny’s face light up with a mischievous smile that could only mean trouble.</p><p>“You’re driving, remember?” Will called after him. His brother only waved him off as he sauntered up to the bar next to Frankie. Will shook his head but turned his attention toward you, leveling you with a look that clearly meant business, “Alright, talk.”</p><p>“Yeah. What’s wrong with you, sour face?” Santiago chimed in, taking Frankie’s vacant seat so that you were stuck in between the two men. You glanced down the table where their wives were deep in conversation with a few of the other people joining your usual group that night. They were much too far away to save you.</p><p>“Nothing,” you mumbled, your scowl only deepening.</p><p>“What’d that idiot do now?” he tried again.</p><p>“Well, <i>nothing</i>,” you said with a bitter laugh. “That’s the problem.” You took a deep breath and ran your hands over your face before continuing. “We celebrated our <i>fifth</i> anniversary as a couple of weeks ago,” you stressed, holding up five fingers for emphasis. “And I’ve been waiting for him to propose for the last four years. Patiently, I think.” Will and Santiago shared a look that seemed to say that you were stating the obvious</p><p>“Very,” Will agreed even as you continue your story.</p><p>“On the way here, we stopped to watch the sunset and – I swear to God – I thought it was going to happen. There was this moment when he looked at me and it was perfect and– And then <i>nothing</i>.”</p><p>“Again?” Santiago scoffed, running a hand over his face. He only confirmed what you already knew.</p><p>“He loves you,” Will insisted. “He wants to spend the rest of his life with you.”</p><p>“I know he does. Or at least I think he does.” You swiped a finger down the side of your glass of half-finished beer, gathering the condensation as you avoided both of their concerned faces. They might’ve been Frankie’s teammates, but they were your friends too. You knew they cared about your happiness, but it wasn’t exactly a topic you were prepared to discuss with them. But apparently, you’d been doing a terrible job hiding your frustration that night. “I know I’m being stupid. A ring wouldn’t change anything. I’m committed to him without it. I just–”</p><p>“Want it?” Will supplied.</p><p>“Yeah,” you admitted with a long exhale.</p><p>“That’s not stupid, <i>hermana</i>.” Santiago tried to comfort you with a hand on your shoulder.</p><p>“I just– I just need to stop getting my hopes up. I don’t want him to propose because he thinks he has to. If he doesn’t want to get married, well, that’s fine.” The words sounded as hollow as you felt.</p><p>That time when Will and Santiago looked at each other, you definitely didn’t like the silent conversation taking place right in front of you.</p><p>“Hey!” you interjected, pointing a finger at both of them. “Don’t say anything to him. The last thing I need is you two idiots meddling in my relationship.”</p><p>“Excuse me,” Will said, feigning offence. He might’ve been the smartest out of the four of them, but he could be just as much trouble. </p><p>“Promise me,” you implored, “Both of you.”</p><p>On cue they both raised a hand and swore not to say anything going on about a soldier’s honor or something. A beat later, just when you needed him most, Benny returned with a tray of shot glasses. Will handed you one and then a second he swiped from a wounded looking Benny – both of which you happily took. Alcohol never fixed anything, but it would at least take your mind off your disappointment for a night.</p><p>… . …</p><p>You felt the bed shift beneath you as Frankie threw back the sheets and got up. You stayed quiet, letting him think you were still asleep. After downing more than a couple of drinks at the bar the night before, you’d fallen asleep quickly, but it didn’t last. You’d been wide awake for hours, lying back to back with Frankie in your shared bed. You listened as he pulled on the nearest pair of sweats and left the room, careful to close the door quietly behind him, and wondered if he’d slept at all. You tossed and turned for a few more minutes, wishing you could just go to sleep but knowing you needed to follow him.</p><p>So, you did. </p><p>Pulling your robe around you, you walked into the main living space of the little two-bedroom house you and Frankie were renting while you saved up for a home to call your own. You expected to find him brewing his morning pot of coffee, but the kitchen was empty. And so was the living room. The front door, however, was left slightly ajar and his coat was noticeably missing from the hook next to it. </p><p>You were greeted by the crisp air of a summer fading into autumn as you stepped out onto the front porch. There wasn’t a car in sight on sight your sleepy street. Most of your neighbors were probably fast asleep on that quiet Sunday morning. The only other person out was a young woman walking her two giant dogs. You’d seen her before, but only on the rare occasion you were up that early. She waved to you anyway, and you returned the gesture. </p><p>Frankie noticed you then, peering at you over his shoulder from where he sat on the first step of your porch. You took a deep breath and moved to sit on the step below him, right in between his legs.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said as he embraced you. You curled into him, resting your cheek against his chest.</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>“Me either,” he mumbled against the crown of your head. “I hate when you’re mad at me.”</p><p>“I’m not mad at you. I’m just frustrated, but mostly with myself.”</p><p>He gave a humorless laugh. “Don’t lie to me. I know why you’re upset.”</p><p>You chanced a look up at him.</p><p>“Benny cornered me last night after his fifth shot. He told me everything. Or, at least, most of it. His Spanish is shit – especially when he’s drunk – but I got the gist. He damn well knows how to curse though.”</p><p>“I forgot about the third idiot,” you said under your breath. </p><p>“Fuck,” Frankie spat, ignoring your nonsensical statement. In an instant, his whole demeanor shifted, and his frustration rolled off him in waves. With creased brows, his eyes flickered between you and your surroundings, seemingly unable to focus on anything. His chest rose and fell under your hands as his breath quickened. And his grip on you tightened, as if he thought he had to hold you in place. “I almost asked you last night,” he confessed, finally looking at you. “You looked so pretty in the sunlight, surrounded by a field of flowers. I wanted to ask you to be my wife.”</p><p>“I know you did,” you said pointedly. </p><p>“But I just– I couldn’t do it.”</p><p>“Why?” you asked, pain laced through the simple syllable.</p><p>“Because you’ll say yes.” He said it so easily. And was what hurt the most.</p><p>“I don’t understand.” You shook your head at him, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. “How– How is that a bad thing?”</p><p>“Because,” he started, his voice cracking over the word. He tried again. “Because you deserve better than me.”</p><p>“Frankie¬–”</p><p>“I was in a really dark place for a long time. I was sad and lonely and lost. So fucking lost. But you– You came into my life out of nowhere and just lit everything up. It was like I could finally see again. See the light at the end of the tunnel and I know that sounds cliché but, fuck, it’s true. You gave me hope when I had none. Even when we were just friends. And now, when I look at you, I see my whole future. But I don’t know if I can give you the future that you deserve. I can’t ask you to marry me.”</p><p>“Are you proposing or breaking up with me?” you asked around a choked sob, “Because I honestly can’t tell.”</p><p>His gaze slowly fell from yours. You could feel him pulling away from you, trying to put distance between the two of you where none belonged. “I’m giving you a choice.”</p><p>“Francisco Morales, look at me.” You cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at you again. “I made my choice a long time ago. I chose you. I’ll always choose you. The only future I want is one where you and I are watching the sunset every night in our rocking chairs on the front porch of our own home when we’re old and gray-haired and nothing but wrinkles and still as in love as we are right now.” He laughed at the image as he brushed away the last of your tears. “Can you promise me that?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said hoarsely, “I can give you that.”</p><p>“Good. Now listen to me when I say that I’m not going to leave you. You’re never going to have to suffer by yourself again, I promise,” you vowed. “Tell me you understand that.”</p><p>“I do. You know I would never leave you, right? You have me. Always.” You nodded and all the tension seemed to leave his body. With a lopsided grin playing at the corner of his mouth, he leaned his forehead against yours. “If you let me marry you, you’re stuck with me forever.”</p><p>“Believe me when I say forever with you is exactly what I want,” you replied with a contented smile.</p><p>“I believe you,” he murmured softly. One of his hands left you and he pulled a small box out of his jacket. </p><p>“That’s been in your pocket the whole time?” you asked, only a little exasperated. </p><p>“I’ve been carrying it around for years.” He cursed quietly, jaw clenched and neck straining as he looked up at the sky and away from you. “But this isn’t how I wanted to do this.”</p><p>“This may not be the perfect moment–”</p><p>“No. That was last night, and I fucking blew it.”</p><p>“—But,” you continued, soothing your hands over his chest and drawing him back to you, “This is the moment we needed.”</p><p>You watched him think it over. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. This is <i>our</i> moment.” </p><p>The grin that spread across your face disappeared only when his lips met yours. “Are you–” you tried to speak in between kisses, “Actually going to ask me?”</p><p>He pulled away and you noticed a new light in his eyes as he beamed at you. “Will you marry me?”</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask,” you teased, earning yourself a rather bemused look from your new fiancé. “Yes.”</p><p>Frankie fumbled with the box for a moment before taking your hand in his and sliding a simple silver ring on your finger. </p><p>“You’re okay with a short engagement, right?” he asked.</p><p>“I would literally marry you today.” The two of you fell into a fit of laughter, no doubt spurred on as much by your shared joy as your relief, but you both knew it was true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Some Kind of Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A sweet moment in your relationship with Frankie five years later.</p><p><b>Chapter Warnings:</b> family fluff, allusions to baby making.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Just popping in with an unexpected continuation of this series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beams of golden sunlight broke through the canopy of leaves to light the forest floor. With bubbling laughter, your precocious daughter danced between them, always careful not to disturb the seedlings along the trail. Despite the uphill hike to the river where you’d enjoyed a picnic lunch earlier that afternoon, she was as energetic as ever. Of course, her father had carried her on his back most of the trek up. The man was defenseless against her pouty lips and big brown eyes that matched his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you glanced over at Frankie, you found a dreamy smile on his handsome face as he watched Celia play. In a silent gesture meant to convey that you felt the exact same way, you squeezed his hand, still firmly clasped in yours even after miles of walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That little girl is magic,” he said quietly before turning to you with a soft look, “just like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I think she takes after you,” you countered. Frankie pulled you closer and pressed a quick kiss to your smile.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s the best of both of us,” he reasoned. There was a mischievous spark in his eyes when he added, “we made a good kid.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we did,” you agreed enthusiastically. You’d loved Frankie before you’d ever so much as kissed him. In the last decade following that first kiss one summer long ago, your relationship proved steady and sturdy and full of love. You made a good team as partners and as parents. It was no wonder you had such a great kid.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ahead of you, Celia’s curiosity got the better of her and she knelt to inspect something on the trail. Bear, the fluffy Burmese Mountain Dog you and Celia had found at a shelter and surprised Frankie with a few months ago on his birthday, stopped beside her. The dog was never far behind her as he was the little girl’s best friend and fiercest protector. A moment later, the two came sprinting back toward you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Papá, mira!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she called to Frankie as she jumped into his outstretched arms. He groaned as he hoisted her up so that her weight rested on his hip. The four-year-old seemed to grow every day right before your eyes and you had a hard time believing she wasn’t a baby anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you find?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a toothy grin, she proudly showed him the heart-shaped rock sitting in the palm of her hand. “It’s for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep it forever,” Frankie promised as he smiled lovingly at his daughter. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, and you knew it was a matter of moments before she’d finally fall fast asleep. Judging by the way Frankie held her, you also knew he wouldn’t mind carrying her the rest of the way. With as quickly as time passed and as fast as she seemed to grow, it wouldn’t be long until he’d be unable to hold her like that. It was a bittersweet thought. One that made your heart ache with premature nostalgia and reminded you to enjoy every moment the three of you had together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the sight of Frankie and your daughter bathed in the light of late afternoon was nothing short of a perfect moment. It was almost too good to be true but something so wonderfully real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… . …</span>
</p><p><span>After loading up the back of your crossover – a </span><em><span>family</span></em> <span>car Frankie insisted you have the moment you mentioned the idea of trading in your old sedan shortly after you found out that you were pregnant – you helped Bear inside and climbed in the driver’s seat. As you belted yourself in, you caught sight of Frankie setting your sleeping daughter carefully into her new booster seat. You paused for a moment just to watch because as mundane as it might’ve seemed to anyone else, it was a sight that always melted your heart.</span></p><p>
  <span>“There you go little lady,” he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Not even half awake, Celia responded with a mumbled “I love you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>papá</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mija</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever the worried father, almost as soon as he was settled in the passenger seat, Frankie turned and double checked her seatbelt. He also spared a quick glance at the dog, also securely belted and already fast asleep with his head in Celia’s lap. And then his eyes found yours. “Is your seatbelt on?” he asked like always.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, Francisco,” you answered with a smile and a playful roll of your eyes. “You don’t have to ask.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” he muttered, looking slightly offended. “Gotta keep my family safe.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a familiar sentiment, but it warmed your heart all the same. So, after you shifted the gear into drive, you rested your hand on top of his, your fingers slotting together perfectly. As you headed west toward the sunset, you smiled to yourself as you felt the cool metal of his wedding band against your skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a quiet journey down the mountainside with only the intermittent static of the radio, still out of range, between songs and Bear’s soft snores breaking the silence. When you stopped at the first intersection in miles, Frankie turned to you with that shy grin you loved so much. “This might’ve been my favorite anniversary yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that every year,” you teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And each year is better than the last,” he replied emphatically, his brows raising above his wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” you sighed happily. “Can you believe we’ve been married five years already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His only response was to lean over the center console and kiss you soundly. A kiss you returned with equal fervor. “I love you even more than I did five years ago,” he said with astonishment lacing his voice when you finally parted. “I didn’t think that was possible.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean,” you said as you scratched at his scruff on his cheek. You noted a few new gray spots fondly. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>““So,” he started carefully. You followed his gaze back to Celia. “How about one more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” you pretended to ponder the question the two of you had been debating for months. “Our family hike might be over, but the anniversary celebrations don’t have to end just yet. How about we start tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes darkened as he grinned wolfishly at you. “I can’t fucking wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a dollar!” Celia called from the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were sleeping!” Frankie feigned exasperation with an exaggerated sigh. Celia’s amused giggles were absolutely infectious.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!</p><p>... . ...</p><p>Oh, What A World by Kacey Musgraves is the vibe for this song. Apparently, she inspires all my Frankie fics.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>